


Entwined

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Cat Taemin, Dog Kai, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Taemin and Jongin's life had been entwined since childhood, and it doesn't matter that they are cats and dogs.





	

Their life had always been intertwined in a way that nobody else could understand, they had always been together, but not in the way ‘oh our family are close and we grew up together’ but more in a, even tho everybody thought we were never going to last we did. **  
**

Taemin was Jaguar hybrid, he had been cute as kid falling over his own long tail everywhere he went, from young he had loved showing off his big teeth, roaring at people on the playground. While the adult had found the little jaguar cute, the kids hadn’t most of them had been scared of him.

Jongin hadn’t been tho, the younger male was maned wolf hybrid, all long legs and fluffy tail. Taemin had roared once at him in kindergarten, expecting the wolf to run away with his tail between his legs, instead Jongin had lightly basked him on the noose with a “cute!” They had been best friends ever since.

Their kindergarten teacher had told their parents worried that she would be afraid that they would grow up to tear each other apart, it was so rare that a big feline and a big canin could get along, especially when both were predators high on the food chain.

They didn’t care, adult’s could talk all the wanted Taemin and Jongin was meant to be, even as children they thought so. Taemin was the when Jongin first got picked on because he liked ballet, which then did end Taemin at the principals, who knew trying to tear out another kids throat with your teeth were not allowed?!

The years went on, the two dancer could then be found in SM’s training room for rookies, they would sit soaked in sweet with their tails intertwined as the sat against the mirror drowning bottles of water. Everybody learned that there was no Jongin without Taemin, and no Taemin without Jongin, everybody just kinda expected them to end up debuting together. It seemed that destiny or more like sm had other plans, Taemin was moved the train with another group of males, preparing to debut as SHINee.

It was back when their relationship was still platonic, they were just kids! They hadn’t expected for Taemin to debut at 15, they thought for sure that would debut together when the time was right. It didn’t stop them from being close tho, even if Taemin’s world could no longer revolve around Jongin they were still close, they still meant so much to each other.

Jongin ended up being Taemin’s center even more, specially after they debuted, for every hate comment Jongin would sit next to him and pet his ears telling him they were just jaloux, but then it got better. And then Taemin almost didn’t need Jongin, he made close friends with the rest of SHINee no longer would he go to him every time something was wrong. It was no longer the faceless hater on the internet that was jalouse, it was Jongin.

Two years after they debuted Jongin had pulled himself so far away from his jaguar bestfriend that it left them both sad. They were both now 17, and Jongin felt he wasn’t any closer to debuting. It had been 5 months at that point since he really talked to Taemin, he would dodge him everytime he saw him which was sadly very easy.

But Taemin wouldn’t accept it, something Jongin should have known Taemin had always been stubborn, he showed up late night at the rookie training room, his friend looked good Jongin had to admit, his hair was it’s normal soft brown color, but it was now kept in a little ponytail with the bangs framing his face. What wasn’t pretty was the unshed tears that Jongin could see in jaguar’s eye

“I’m sorry!” Was the first words out of Taemin’s mouth, something that Jongin was pretty sure he should have been saying but the older just continued, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that they would debut me so early! And I know I’m just a stupid pretty face, but please don’t ignore me like this! I can’t… I’m going insane!”

And then the tears weren’t unshed anymore, they were running down Taemin’s face in a quick stream, it wasn’t the first time he had seen Taemin cry, late training sessions where every part of their body hurt had brought out tears more than once, when people made fun of Jongin’s skin color or Taemin’s singing, but this was the first time Jongin was the course of the tears and he didn’t know how to fix it.

He just gathered up his older friend in a hug, he had already started growing taller than the feline “I’m sorry to, I just… I wanted you all to myself.” He mumbled into Jongin’s hair with a soft sigh, it was the truth, never before did he have to share Taemin, it was always just… Jongin and Taemin, now it was Jongin, Taemin and the rest of the world.

Taemin didn’t answer him, he just cried into Jongin’s shoulder letting the younger dancer hold him, while their tales found each other like so many times before they entwined with each other, the white spotted of Taemin’s complimenting the red of Jongin’s like it was meant to be.

They were okay after that, they returned back to normal Jongin learned to accept that he now had to share Taemin. Everything was well, until it wasn’t another year went by and Exo finally debuted with Jongin in them. At first he didn’t know how to feel about all the member, he had always thought he would be in a smaller group like SHINee, not in a big group with 4 members hardly even speaking korean.

He learned to deal with it tho, even came to really like his group members, especially Kyungsoo a badger hybrid a little older than both him and Taemin. He knew what shipping was, he was best friends with Taemin who at this point enjoyed being shipped with all of the member of SHINee, but he never thought it would happen to him.

Oh how wrong he was, he should have known his close friendship with the badger would be picked up on, but he didn’t know how much it had gotten picked up on until he saw Taemin completely leave a room every time Kyungsoo entered it, at first he didn’t think much about it… Until Taemin did it to him as well, how Taemin managed to do it at a SM town concert was actually slightly impressive, problem was that Jongin had no idea what he had done wrong! And he was getting slightly annoyed with his friends childish behavoire, when he found out that Taemin had blocked his number he decided that enough was enough.

He was well angry when he got to the SHINee dorm ready to tear Taemin a new one, but the little shit refused to open the door, instead he sent Minho who just awkwardly shrugged “I’m sorry he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Jongin was normally a well manered person he really was, but Taemin was pushing him to the edge now “I don’t care, he doesn’t have a choice anymore! We are having this talk!”

He pushed past Minho, something he would later apologize for for months and found his way to Taemin’s room where the younger was sleeping in his bed, all curled up like a little playful kitten, but Jongin knew better! He knew there was nothing sweet or playful about Taemin right now! He was just being a bloody brat!

“Taemin enough is enough! I can’t deal with this anymore!”

“What?” Taemin look cute as he scratched his hair while looking at Jongin with wide sleep heavy eyes “Jongin? What are you doing in my room?”

“Well since you are being a baby and avoiding me, then I have to come to you it seems!” Don’t think about how cute he is! Don’t think about how cute he is! That is what he wants! He wants you to be weak!

That seemed to wake Taemin, “what do you care?! You have replaced me with a stupid badger anyway!” And now he was looking both sad, angry and pouty a mix that no mortal was meant to live through.

“What do you mean by replace?” and then it hit him, of course! He should have seen this coming, this was the first time that Taemin had to share him… and he had blown of Taemin a lot of times to spend time with Kyungsoo, he had just wanted to know the other man since they were in a group together! He could never replace Taemin! He loved Taemin… Oh… He loved Taemin, how did he first notice this now!?

“I LOVE YOU!” was yelled at the same time from both of the men, who then stared at each other with big eyes.

Taemin was the first one to man up and say something “You keep canceling on me to spend time with Kyungsoo, I try to be understanding I really do, but you did it on my birthday, We have spend my birthday together since we were 6… I feel like I’m not important to you anymore.”

Oh wow… Maybe this was Jongin’s fault after all, or maybe it was both of their fault for not being able to communicate, he sat down next to the jaguar with a sigh, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to get to know him better.” He but his arm around Taemin as he sat next to him, pulling the younger closer to him.

Taemin pushed his knees close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them “You know, all your fan’s are convinced that you are dating, that’s why I got so jealous. I follow a few twitter account that always tweet out pictures of you two.”

“I thought you were banned from social media, it made you sad.”

“Yeah it does…” Taemin was leaning his head against his knees in a sad movement “I just don’t want you to replace me, I thought that you and me would be forever… And then, this happened and I didn’t know how to deal with it, so I got mad at Kyungsoo and sad when I saw you.”

“It is you and me forever Minnie,” as he lifted Taemin’s head gently to press a soft kiss on his lips, locking them in their first kiss of many, their tails entwined behind their back… yeah some people are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> List of words I'm writing from, feel free to rquest a pairing!
> 
> Day 1. Fingertips _ Jimin x Taehyung  
> Day 2. Entwined _ Taemin x Jongin  
> Day 3. Unravel  
> Day 4. Rumour _ Jimin x Chanyeol  
> Day 5. Fireflies _ Yugeyom x Jungkook  
> Day 6. Scars _ Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 7. Electrify  
> Day 8. Calling _ Namjoon x Zico  
> Day 9. Nowhere  
> Day 10. All i ask  
> Day 11. Trace  
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted  
> Day 22. Needle  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle


End file.
